Lira
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [AU/OneShot/Regalo de navidad y año nuevo] Presente o ausente, ella siempre será su musa.


_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Advertencia: Posible OoC._

 _Dedicatoria:_ **¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo 2018! Felicidad, amor y abrazos para cada uno de ustedes.**

* * *

 **Lira**

 _p or: Bren Jaeger_

* * *

 _«_ _Si me quieres yo te advierto, soy más letras que persona_ _»_

* * *

Tres, cuatro, cinco veces más volvió a escribir el mismo párrafo. No le gustaba, no le parecía que trasmitía para nada lo que quería, pero tampoco se encontraba con la inspiración suficiente para poder terminarlo.

Cerró el computador de golpe y llevó su mano a su sien, masajeándola.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin poder escribir algo que fuera de su agrado? Probablemente las dos semanas que _ella_ se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. No había querido admitirlo y se dijo todos los días que en su ausencia tendría todo el tiempo para poder escribir; se convenció a sí mismo que ella no le hacía falta y que cuándo volviera su trabajo se encontraría terminado.

Pero se había equivocado.

Tomó un sorbo de la tasa de café que tenía en el escritorio, trataba de que al menos la cafeína le ayudara a que sus ideas se reacomodaran, respiró un poco y volvió nuevamente a tocar su computador: tenía alrededor de veinte páginas escritas y decidió releerlas para saber qué agregar.

Tardó más de media hora en entender lo que llevaba escrito, él conocía a la perfección la historia que quería redactar, incluso tenía varias notas sobre cómo dirigiría el rumbo de la misma, pero cuándo se trataba de finalmente poner las palabras en el ordenador, simple y sencillamente no le agradaban.

¿Qué le faltaba? Lo sabía perfectamente, pero no quería admitirlo en voz alta.

La última escena que había redactado era sobre los protagonistas en un parque, se supone que esa estaba planteada para ser una parte romántica, pero no podía hacer que sus pensamientos se ajustaran a la esencia que buscaba. Se quedó sentado entonces en su pequeño escritorio y llevó su vista hacia la ventana más cercana. No se veía gran cosa, apenas el techo de algunas casas y el cielo completamente despejado.

 _Ese cielo…_

 _Ese que se parecía tanto a…_

Aquel día de _octubre_ que salió con Kagome a dar una vuelta por el parque Sengoku. No era muy transitado y a la pelinegra le gustaba porque era el que estaba más poblado de vegetación, había aceptado ir por dos razones: una (y la principal, aunque nunca admitida) era porque deseaba verla feliz y la segunda era porque ella siempre le brindaba inspiración.

Habían dado un recorrido caminando y tomados de las manos, ocasionalmente Kagome decía alguna cosa y reía mientras lo veía, a veces lo abrazaba sorpresivamente o se entretenía mirando algo del parque que hubiera llamado su atención: niños, algún letrero, un vendedor o lo que fuera. Mientras él se entretenida mirándola a ella.

Mirando su sonrisa, observando con atención cada gesto que se presentaba en su cara. Incluso la manera en cómo balanceaba su cabello ella misma o el poco viento que soplaba. Admiraba la sonrisa esporádica que surcaba en su cara cuándo veía algo que le gustaba o la gran sonrisa que le presentaba a él cuándo quería decirle algo.

Kagome Higurashi era la persona que él más observaba, porque él, Sesshōmaru Taishō, miraba a la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en su entorno; desde sus vecinos y su manía por poner música los fines de semana que reflejaba perfectamente el estado de ánimo que tenían en ese momento, hasta sus familiares más cercanos o lejanos. Incluso su medio hermano había sido cuidadosamente analizado por él.

 _Y cada uno de ellos era inmortalizado en sus escritos._

No podía evitarlo y jamás se los diría abiertamente. A veces les prestaba sus trabajos terminados, pero ninguno nunca le decía algo sobre si había o no captado que personaje se parecía a su personalidad.

 _Tal vez no lo habían notado._

 _O no se lo decían._

Pero a él le era completamente indiferente, porque el resultado final era el que le satisfacía por completo. Ese que hacía que cada minuto sentado en el ordenador valiera la pena, ese que le daba satisfacción a él mismo como persona y escritor principiante.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó por completo de sus pensamientos, no había recordado silenciarlo, pero se alegraba de cierta forma porque era Rin avisando que iría a su casa, le respondió y volvió a mirar el ordenador.

La imagen de Kagome nuevamente se hizo presente y el recuerdo de ese día en el parque se hizo más nítido que la primera vez. No fue necesario traer más café, incluso tampoco cambiar sus notas o buscarlas: ya sabía que escribir. Sus manos finalmente se sincronizaron con sus pensamientos y empezó a poner todo lo que quería transmitir en esa hoja casi vacía de Word.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y se fundió como tantas veces con su historia, de momento dejó de ser el Sesshōmaru Taishō que todos conocían para convertirse en el narrador de aquel relato.

 _Y siempre teniéndola a ella en mente._

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuando finalmente levantó la vista del ordenador, Rin se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sillón ubicado en esa habitación: no la había escuchado entrar ni tomar asiento. Pero no se molestó, la chica era su mejor amiga y después de siete años de amistad podía considerar que su casa era como de la chica y viceversa.

Aunque ella siempre procuraba hacerlo cuándo Kagome no se encontraba con él para no ocasionarle ningún problema o se creara algún malentendido. En el fondo, lo agradecía.

—Rin —mencionó como saludo mientras guardaba su trabajo recién hecho. Todavía le faltaban cinco capítulos y un epílogo a la historia, pero era mucho menos que en el principio.

—Pensé que jamás dejarías de escribir —rió ella mientras depositaba cuidadosamente sobre una pequeña mesa el borrador de una historia que había terminado él hace un mes.

Por lo regular ella siempre era de las primeras en leer lo que escribía y la única (hasta ese momento) que había descifrado en quién de sus conocidos estaba inspirado cada personaje, incluso los que no tenían ningún parecido con nadie.

—Me gustó —manifestó mientras lo tomaba nuevamente para ojearlo por última vez. Sesshōmaru observó cómo se detenía en una página en específico y sonreía—. Ella cada vez está más presente, Sessh.

Él no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero Rin tenía razón.

No recordaba la fecha exacta que Kagome se hizo tan presente en sus escritos, pero lo había notado cuándo uno de sus personajes contenía rastros muy similares a los de su novia, no sólo físicamente, sino en carácter. También cuándo las escenas que venían a su mente se relacionaban directamente con la fémina.

Pero en ese momento no le había molestado y tampoco ahora.

Era como tener un recuerdo de Kagome en cada cosa creada.

—¿Es tu musa? —Volvió a preguntar Rin, sus ojos achocolatados brillaron de curiosidad. Se grabó esa imagen en su mente, tal vez le serviría en alguna ocasión.

Lo pensó antes de contestar, ¿su musa? Había escuchado sobre eso anteriormente, algunos artistas lo usaban para definir a la persona que inspiraba la mayoría de sus obras. Lo consideró durante unos minutos, si bien Kagome era la principal fuente de su inspiración, no siempre lo había sido y había ocasiones dónde las ideas fluían solas.

—Aún no —contestó tomando el borrador y colocándolo en su lugar correspondiente.

La chica en el sillón sonrió. " _Pero lo será"_ estuvo por agregar, aunque prefirió quedarse callada viendo como Taishō volvía a tomar asiento frente al computador.

—¿Ya comiste? —Él negó mientras llevaba su mano hacia la tasa vacía. Rin rió—. Haré algo de comer… y más café —aclaró mientras cruzaba la habitación.

* * *

•••

* * *

Esta vez no esperó tanto tiempo, probablemente el olor a comida había hecho que el estómago de su mejor amigo crujiera y lo tuviera sentado en la mesa tan pronto como lo había llamado. Normalmente esperaba más tiempo, por lo que trataba de nombrarlo antes de terminar. Esta vez no fue necesario.

Ambos se sentaron a comer como ocasionalmente acostumbraban, podían dejar de verse semanas e incluso meses, pero siempre terminaban compartiendo una comida en el departamento de Sesshōmaru antes de que un año terminara, eso se había convertido en una pequeña rutina, una que les recordaba que no importaba cuánta distancia hubiera, seguían siendo los mismos amigos de siempre.

—Volví a pintar —confesó Rin mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca. Taishō la miró, tenía el cabello ligeramente hacía adelante cubriendo parte de su cara, pero él observó un sonrojo.

A Rin siempre le había gustado dibujar y pintar, eran sus dos más grandes pasiones, pero nunca se había decidido a explotar al cien su potencial y lo había dejado durante unos años, le alegraba que lo hubiera retomado, pero no se lo dijo.

No hizo falta, ella percibió la felicidad en sus pupilas.

—Y dibuje esto camino aquí —sacó entre sus cosas una pequeña libreta. Era un diminuto dibujo hecho a lápiz, pero bastante bueno a opinión de Sesshōmaru.

—Se parece a Kohaku —mencionó el peliplata mientras señalaba a uno de los personajes que se encontraban en aquel dibujo, era el que miraba por la ventana de aquel tren.

La chica se sonrojó aún más. —N-No…

—Es Kohaku —aseguró el peliplata mientras terminaba de comer su último bocado.

Rin guardó silencio mientras Sesshōmaru tomaba su plato y vaso y se levantaba de la mesa para lavarlos para posteriormente colocarlos en su lugar. El sonido del agua no pareció sacarla de sus pensamientos y él no insistió, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ese dibujo tenía otro significado.

—Lo vi hace unos días en un autobús y… quise dibujarlo.

Él volteó a verla. —¿Estás saliendo con él?

El sonrojo aumento aún más. —Estoy considerando hacerlo —confesó finalmente.

Terminó de lavar los platos y dejó todo en su lugar, sabía que Rin no le hacía el comentario para que sólo lo escuchara. Kohaku había estado mucho tiempo esperando una oportunidad de parte de su amiga y siempre había dejado en claro que la quería.

Rin quería conocer su opinión.

Caminó hasta el pasillo que daba a su pequeño refugio, con ella siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—Es un buen chico —confesó finalmente. Por el rabillo del ojo, percibió su sonrisa.

—Por él volví a dibujar. —Reveló.

 _Su inspiración,_ pensó Sesshōmaru. _Eso era Kohaku para Rin._

* * *

•••

* * *

Pensó que tendría el trabajo terminado antes de que Kagome regresara del viaje a la casa de su abuela. Le había dicho a principios de mes que iba a viajar con el fin de visitar a su _abuela Kaede._ Kikyō, su hermana, iba a venir por ella y finalmente ambas se irían para llegar juntas.

Se suponía que iban a permanecer todo el mes en la casa de su abuela (dónde también Kagome se reuniría con su mamá y hermano menor). Sesshōmaru había escuchado todos sus planes con atención, no solamente pensaban en visitar a su abuela, sino en darle el mejor mes de todos, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos.

Lo había invitado, claro. Pero Sesshōmaru prefirió que solamente fuera la familia _Higurashi_ , después de todo, su familia sí lo conocía y no hacía falta otra presentación. Incluso la misma Kaede le había invitado a regresar la primera vez que lo conoció.

Por eso creyó que ese mes era suficiente para que su inspiración saliera a flote, pero se había equivocado y todo eso solamente le había dejado en claro una sola cosa: Kagome Higurashi era la persona que más le inspiraba. No solamente porque aparecía múltiples veces en sus escritos o porque le ayudaba con las escenas, sino porque realmente le alentaba o discutía con él las ideas.

Ocasionalmente era la primera persona en leer los escritos, sino era ella, era Rin. Y ambas le ayudan mucho, Rin se enfocaba en los personajes, en lo que representaba cada uno y cuándo uno le gustaba, se identificaba o sentía que su esencia era agradable se lo decía abiertamente por los correos y si un personaje no le convencía se lo decía de igual manera.

Y Kagome, al ser la primera en leer casi todo lo que escribía, se enfocaba más en la esencia de las escenas. Más de una vez se había sorprendido por los escenarios románticos y había veces que definitivamente le decía que estaba siendo muy "seco"; ser expresivo no era su cualidad, pero en sus escritos a veces se descubría a sí mismo saliendo a veces de su propia personalidad.

Higurashi lo felicitaba cuándo encontraba escenas que lograban realmente lo que él quería: transportar al lector a lo que estaba leyendo. Eso se había vuelto regular y ahora que ella estaba ausente, entendía lo mucho que ayudaba cada una de esas palabras.

 _Ahora comprendía la importancia de cada motivación dada._

Miró la pantalla de su celular encenderse y lo tomó rápidamente, se veía la imagen de Kagome y sabía que era una llamada de ella.

Le extrañó, ella había mencionado que su familia hizo el trato de "cero celulares" en casa de su abuela, porque no querían que nada los distrajera de la convivencia.

— _Sessh_ —su voz, si Sesshōmaru tuviera que describir la voz de alguien, sería la de Kagome: suave, a veces baja o alta dependía de su estado de ánimo y especialmente dulce cuándo lo llamaba de esa forma—. _Mi abuela cambió de planes a último minuto_ —confesó riendo. Probablemente una anécdota larga le sería contada—, _por lo que Kikyō y yo vamos de regreso._

Higurashi se quedó callada un rato mientras Sesshōmaru percibía que su hermana le estaba diciendo algo. Aunque no logró entender la mayor parte.

— _Mañana estaría llegando_ —finalmente reveló.

Y él no tendría el escrito terminado.

—Iré por ti al aeropuerto —declaró.

— _Sí_ —aceptó y notó que el tono de volvió más fuerte que anteriormente. Podía imaginarse su sonrisa a través del otro lado de la línea—. _Llegaré a medio día._

Él estaría ahí tan puntual como siempre.

* * *

•••

* * *

Si alguien años atrás le hubiera dicho que se encontraría en un aeropuerto esperando a Kagome Higurashi (que, además, era su novia) probablemente le hubiera ignorado olímpicamente y hubiera pensado que estaba mal de la cabeza o era una pésima broma. Sus comienzos con la chica no fueron los mejores, su choque de caracteres siempre fue un punto demasiado negativo en su relación y los choques en ese entonces eran más frecuentes.

No recordaba a ciencia cierta como fue que empezaron a convivir, pero lo hicieron. Al principio fue en grupo: Rin siempre era la que organizaba las salidas y él, como su mejor amigo, estaba moralmente obligado a ir, aunque nunca entendió Kagome porque razones asistía.

Y así poco a poco empezaron a salir solos hasta que su _historia de amor_ comenzó y ambos habían luchado lo suficiente para conservarla, para que ser _polos opuestos_ no fuera ningún impedimento y era por lo que se encontraba esperándola con atención en el aeropuerto.

Observaba el constante ir y venir de las personas, los analizaba a cada uno y a veces se preguntaba cómo serían sus personalidades: ¿qué podría hacer una persona con ese semblante? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Estaría escapando o buscaría algún distractor? Era interesante jugar con la imaginación en lo que esperaba a su novia.

Incluso releyó un poco de lo que había escrito horas antes de salir de casa, el escrito todavía no le convencía del todo, pero faltaba mucho para poder decir si se quedaba o eliminaría todo el capítulo como días atrás con el que recientemente había terminado.

Escuchó una risa muy conocida y levantó rápidamente la vista, lo bueno de ser lo suficientemente atento era que realmente podía reconocer esos pequeños detalles.

Finalmente, Kagome Higurashi había aparecido, llevaba consigo una maleta color morado y su cabello se encontraba suelto, tenía un pantalón y una blusa azul, además de que traía el celular en la mano y se reía mientras hablaba con alguien. Él no le tomó importancia y se dedicó a observarla.

Fue entonces cuando su mirada ámbar chocó con los ojos zafiros de ella y entonces la sonrisa de Kagome se agrandó. Sesshōmaru tal vez se lo diría alguna vez, pero amaba ver cuándo ella sonreía de esa manera por culpa de él.

La emoción, los días sin verse o los sentimientos fueron los que impulsaron a Higurashi a cortar su llamada y salir corriendo a abrazar al peliplata, quién la recibió con el mismo cariño (aunque menos euforia) que ella y por esa ocasión no cortó el abrazo a los segundos, sino que la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, aspirando el olor de su perfume y cabello mientras ella escondía su cara en sus hebras plateadas.

Habían sido varias semanas sin verse, sin poder comunicarse bien.

Y ahora se tenían nuevamente.

Y no se soltarían.

 _No en ese momento._

Y Sesshōmaru inmortalizaría aquel recuerdo en una futura historia y la inmortalizaría a ella tanto como fuera necesario, no sólo para que muchos la conocieran, sino para que sus sentimientos quedaran plasmados en aquellos relatos.

Relatos dónde Kagome sería la protagonista.

Porque presente o ausente, ella siempre sería su musa.

 **Fin.**


End file.
